


Une chanson qui nous ressemble

by floweronabox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Feuilles mortes, Gen, Happy birthday Sirius, Le Collectif NoName, Memories
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox
Summary: C'est un jour de novembre, le jour de l'anniversaire de Sirius. Et Remus est là avec lui. Il a apporté de la musique pour combler le silence de ce cimetière recouvert de feuilles orangées. [Challenge novembre 2020 - Collectif Noname]
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	Une chanson qui nous ressemble

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> Voilà un petit OS, mon premier qui parle des Maraudeurs. C'est ma participation au challenge de novembre du Collectif Noname sur le thème des feuilles mortes.
> 
> Et non, je n'ai pas spécialement de rituel lors des changements de saison à part peut-être un petit rhume en automne et au printemps. Et les kilos de fondue savoyarde que j'attends de pouvoir manger en hiver.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à aller écouter la podfic de cet OS par EllaCx avec le lien des oeuvres inspirées juste en bas de la note ! Elle m'a gentiment demandé de pouvoir le faire et je trouve qu'elle a très bien rendu justice à l'atmosphère que je souhaitais transposer.
> 
> Merci à Whimsikal, as always.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le gravier blanc qui dessine les allées du cimetière est recouvert par une épaisse couche orangée. Les chênes ont perdu leurs feuillages et s'élèvent du haut de leurs imposantes silhouettes squelettiques. L'Automne touche à sa fin. Les tombes sont alignées dans le silence, à l'ombre des grands caveaux. Il ne fait ni chaud, ni froid. Le temps est indéfinissablement neutre, plat. Les fantômes sont seuls, voguant dans le jour, invisibles. Personne ne vient dans cet endroit lourd de souvenirs et si mort en même temps.

Si. Quelqu'un arrive. Juste là, ses pas font crisser les feuilles mortes et le gravier blanc. Il porte un manteau long, couleur terre, usé au bout des manches et une petite sacoche de cuir qui semble avoir vécu mille ans. Du coin de l'œil, il observe les pierres tombales sans s'arrêter. Il ne connaît pas tous ces gens qui partagent la dernière demeure de son ami.

Son ami.

Il voit au loin, au bout de l'allée, la tombe qu'il vient visiter. L'épitaphe est minimaliste sans être impersonnelle. Mais ç'avait été trop difficile de trouver une parole juste pour une tombe comme celle-là. Une tombe vide, sans corps et sans cercueil. Une tombe que plus personne à part lui n'est venu voir depuis longtemps. Harry est venu, mais n'y a trouvé aucune signification. Et Remus comprend. Mais il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un et c'est plus facile de se confier à une pierre froide. Il est le dernier de tous. Il n'a plus vraiment d'ami comme l'étaient les siens. 

Il ne vient pas parce qu'il pense que Sirius peut l'entendre, le voir ou même lui parler en retour. C'est plus une forme de thérapie personnelle.

« Bonjour, murmure l'homme d'une voix rauque.

Il se tient droit au-dessus de ce rectangle gris. Finalement, il s'assoit et pose la sacoche près de lui.

– Bon anniversaire.

Seul le silence répond. Heureusement, pense Remus, sinon, il aurait été obligé de faire un détour par Sainte-Mangouste. Il ouvre la sacoche et sort un vieux baladeur sorti d'une autre époque. Dedans, il insère une cassette grise et les claquements que font les boutons lorsqu'il lance la musique résonnent dans l'air vide du cimetière. La mélodie se diffuse doucement.

– J'ai récupéré tout ça au Square Grimmaurd, explique Remus en faisant un signe vers ce qu'il a ramené. Je crois que la sacoche était à ton frère. Le baladeur, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire, je sais qu'il était à toi. Je n'ai pas écouté cette chanson depuis des années.

Il se tait et se laisse envahir par les souvenirs. Les soirées endiablées aux Trois Balais pendant lesquelles Sirius et James se lançaient dans des duels loufoques, les nuits où ils faisaient le mur à Poudlard avec Peter et rentraient dans leur dortoir au beau milieu de la nuit. Les pleines lunes terrifiantes où ils formaient un quatuor soudé, fort et à l'épreuve de tous les maux. Maintenant, Remus est seul. C'est le dernier des Maraudeurs.

– J'ai essayé de tenir ma promesse, avoue-t-il alors que son visage s'enferme dans une expression peinée. J'ai proposé mon aide à Harry, mais il l'a rejetée. Il est parti avec Hermione et Ron pour essayer de trouver un moyen de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Et maintenant, je ne sais pas où il est. Je suis désolé, complète-t-il après une pause douloureuse. Tu aurais peut-être dit la même chose que lui : que j'étais lâche de vouloir quitter Tonks. Ah oui… 

Remus s'arrête. Il a comme une boule qui s'est logée dans sa gorge, formée d'inquiétude, de soulagement. De culpabilité aussi.

– On s'est mariés, explique-t-il. Tonks et moi, on s'est mariés en juillet.

C'est étrange. Il a l'impression qu'il avoue un secret honteux, ou qu'il trahit l'amitié de Sirius. Son amitié ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Il se lance dans les confessions sans plus y réfléchir.

– Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour m'aimer autant qu'elle le dit. Elle mérite d'être avec un homme qui peut prendre soin d'elle, pas un vieux sorcier qui menace son existence tous les mois. Il n'y avait que toi pour pouvoir me supporter. Supporter ce que je suis. Et…

Remus s'arrête encore. Il cherche ses mots alors que toutes sortes de sentiments affluent au bout de ses lèvres. De la joie ? De l'excitation ? De la peur ? Un peu de tout qui se mélange et forme une espèce de bonheur effrayant bouillonnant sous sa peau.

– Tonks attend un bébé. 

Oui, c'est du bonheur, teinté de nostalgie et d'images lointaines d'un passé complètement révolu. Remus repense à cette journée où James les avait réunis, tous les quatre autour d'une table, une bouteille sous le bras. Il avait l'impression de sortir à peine de Poudlard et pourtant, il fêtait déjà l'arrivée d'un petit garçon. Ils avaient célébré l'événement dans la joie, l'effervescence. Et les mois après avaient été si durs.

– Je ne veux pas de ça pour notre enfant, continue Remus à voix haute, comme la suite de ses réflexions silencieuses. Je n'ai pas été là pour Harry, je n'ai pas pu l'accompagner, mais je prendrai soin de cet enfant. Pour James, Lily. Tonks.

La musique s'évapore. Remus attrape le baladeur et fait claquer les touches. La cassette s'éjecte, il la retourne et la remet à l'intérieur dans un bruit de mécanique craquante. La nouvelle chanson reprend et le silence est comblé par les notes connues sur le bout des doigts. Déjà quand il était jeune, Remus savait que cette chanson était vieille. Mais il l'a toujours aimée parce que c'est Sirius qui la lui a faite connaître.

– J'aurais aimé que tu sois là. Pour le mariage, pour rencontrer mon fils. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, Sirius, parce que je suis en train de devenir un loup solitaire et que tu aurais trouvé le temps de me maintenir sur la route. Tu te serais moqué de mon avenir de vieux père, de mon absence de préparation en matière de couches et de biberons. Ça m'est égal. J'ai envie de t'entendre te moquer de moi. Deux ans déjà et ça ne change rien. C'est pire que les douze à Azkaban parce que c'est fichu cette fois.

C'est de la colère, de l'injustice, de la douleur, qui prennent le dessus. La frustration ne n'avoir pas pu dire au revoir, de n'avoir pas pu se préparer. Mais comment se prépare-t-on à la mort ? Remus se dit qu'il n'a jamais eu le choix. Il a dû faire face à la mort à chaque fois. Celle de James et Lily, celle des autres de l'Ordre, celle de Sirius.

– J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour le reste de ma vie. »

Et Remus se laisse tomber en arrière, s'allongeant doucement dans les graviers blancs. La colère est partie, elle ne sert plus à rien à part entretenir l'aigreur. Et Remus ne veut plus de ça.

Il emmêle ses doigts derrière sa tête et croise ses pieds en les faisant reposer sur la tombe d'à côté. Il se sent vidé de tout, mais il n'est pas vraiment triste. La musique s'élève dans le silence du cimetière recouvert de feuilles mortes et emporte au loin les doutes et les inquiétudes. La fatalité du monde lui semble inévitable. Celle de la guerre qui persiste et des grandes batailles à venir. Plus tard, Remus retournera auprès de Tonks parce qu'il y a certainement sa place. Mais pour le moment, il reste là, encore un peu, près de Sirius. Comme s'il sentait déjà que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait venir.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Une chanson qui nous ressemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005695) by [EllaCx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx)




End file.
